A number of water play structures and methods are known in the prior art. One such arrangement is disclosed in US Patent Publication 2002/0040499 which describes a supervisory viewing feature that employs a flexible webbing having rectangular openings at least one half inch in dimension to permit supervisory viewing of elevated portions of the place structure, in order that a lifeguard or other supervisor standing on the ground can observe children playing on the elevated platform.